Revenge
by Isabella Linner
Summary: This is the story after the death of Professor Dumbledore his grand daughter returns to Hogwarts for revenge.With her own secret will she succeed ? With Malfoy in love and Cedric comming back to life this story has suspense,drama,horror and jealous
1. Knowing

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling**

**Copyright: Of course I do own the additional plotline.**

* * *

Knowing

I was on my way to a new world,a world unknown to me - The World of Magic . The same world from where my whole family is associated.

I was born in London . My parents died when I was a kid . Since then my grandfather took care of me , but he too had to go so I was left with some old family friends who considered me as their own daughter.

Anyway , while I was living with my grandfather I discovered the strange world of Magic . At first I did not understand what it was so thinking it as a illusion I thought it as a joke , but when one day I saw my own grandfather doing it I was shocked to my wits . I saw him with wide eyes .

I was running downstairs as I was getting late for my school . He thought I had already gone so he was practicing some spells . As soon as I reached downstairs I heard him mumbling some words . I thought that he was having some attack I hurried to the hall entrance and reaching upon the living room door I saw some strange lights sparkling . I got even more scared when I opened the door and saw my grandfather standing in front of those lights . As he mumbled something the lights changed their eyes almost popped out of my eye scoket . I gasped loudly .

On hearing my gasp he slowly turned toward me with his hands raised up in the air like a criminal when police catch him redhanded . I then noticed he had a wand in his hand from which at first faint lights came out for sometime and then they stopped .

As he looked to my horror struck face he dropped his wand to the floor .

"Melissa, honey. Are. You. Alright?" Those were the last words I heard and then I fainted from the shock.

When I woke up I was on the couch lying completely alone . I stood up to find my grandfather . I looked in the living room . He was not there , but his wand was still lying on the floor . I went nearer to it to get a closser . As I touched it I felt a sudden jolt of current in my body . Scared , I droped it back on the floor and went looking for my grandfather once again . I thought he might be in the lawn since it was his favourite place so went towards the backdoor , but as soon as I walked near the backdoor I heard my grandfather speaking to someone in a low voice from the kitchen , curious I walked near to the the main kitchen door to hear more clearly.

"_Yes yes ...... I...I know that it was irresponsible but I thought that........yes I think that the time has come......No she has to .It is too dangerous to live with me now.........No I will not allow her to have the knowledge about it.........I don't know if she has it or not but......... __No!Even if she has it I will not let her enter this world and that is my final dissison........ I have an old family friend of mine here and I will talk to them about taking her in ........."_

I already had tears in my eyes , but this opened the floodgate . He was sending me to live with someone . _But why ? _I don't understand it ! Was he _abandoning_ me ? Is it not enough that I have already lost my parents as now I'll loose my beloved grandfather _too_.

With all these questions I ran into the kitchen and yelled " ..ANYWHERE!"with a hoarse and sobbing voice as I was crying earlier.

He turned to look at me with a shocked expression on his face . When he recovered , he lowered the phone and asked" Mel ! Oh ! Are you alright ?" Then he put the phone back on his ear and wispered "I will speak to you later"

"No grandfather I am not going anywhere ! I will not go and live with your friend." I started in a stern voice but it soon became pleading as I started crying again "Please grandfater don't send me anywhere else . I looked into his eyes and wispered"...." as I said my voice broke .

"Melissa , honey I am sorry but you have to for your own good....."He started but I interrupted him.

"Are you abandoning me too ? Are you too leaving me just like mom and dad ? Am I going to be all alone again ? " I knew I was being harsh on him . As I had lost my parents , he had too lost his son and daughter. But this was the only way to stop him from leaving .

"NO!" He shrieked "No honey ,No . I am not going to leave you like them I just want you to live with my friends family for a while......"

"_FOR A WHILE_?" I yelled sobbing."What do you mean by 'For a While' ?Why can I not live with you?  
What wrong have I done? "I asked, puzzeled . Since I don't stay with him that much as most of the time he is out . I only get to see him at bedtime .

"You have not done anything wrong sweetheart , its just......Well it is just not safe for you anymore to live with me." He said in a voice that was sounding like he was confessing some horrible mistake.

_Wait_! Was living with me a _horrible mistake_?

But why is he acting so wired now. Till yesterday it was all ok and today suddenly he is sending me away. But why?

Then I remembered the incident this morning.

_Oh!_ Was it because I had seen something I shouldn't have seen , something that was ment to be kept as a sceret by him.

Soon my thoughts grew so big that I started voicing them without knowing it.

"Has it to do something from what happened this morning? " As these words where out of my mouth my grandfathers face froze in horror, and from this expression I realised that unconsciously I had hit on the right nerve . This gave me the confidence to speak even more loudly to keep my point."It is because of that , isn't it?"

He quickly composed his face and replied "Yes,I suppose so."

"What was it , grandfather? What was that? I saw some lights." I asked, puzzeled again.

"Lets leave it here , shall we." He requested.

What does he mean by _'leave it here'_.He is not getting away with it so easily . _Oh!_ he was talking to someone on the phone a moment ago about keeping some secret form me.

"You were just talking about some you will keep it from me at any cost . Is it that sceret that you are afraid I might know about ? Is it associated with those shining lights? Tell me grandfather.I have the right to know it!"

"No! You do not know what danger you are asking for" He was angry now , but I was not backing out so easily.

"_YES I DO_!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

After about 1hour of arguing he gave in . Then he told me about the mythical world . The world where I belongED . The world where my parents used to live . He also told me that my parents where killed by a monster who wanted to kill me too . It is because of which he had kept me in the dark about it all these years .

Then after about a week I was moved to a close family friends house . They were were nice people . They had two childern one son and one daughter , both of nice nature.

Almost every week my grandfather used to come and visit me , but then suddenly one week he did not come . I waited the whole night but he did not show up. This continued for about a month.

Then one fine day I got the news that he was dead.

_Dead?_

_I was shattered ._

_Killed. _

_I was like I died ._

_Again_

I got this news from a women who claimed to have been a good friend of his . She said me to call her Beatrice . She is a nice women .

After this news I had to move out of their house and am being taken to the deadly world of magic from where my family is related.

The world which killed my parents and grandfather.

Now I am on my way to start a new journey in life.

To find the murderer of my parents and grandfather.

_For revenge._

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it all**

* * *

**Familiar Face**

I was on the station looking for _Platform 9¾. _You might be thinking that I am mad but this was the only Platform No. mentioned on the ticket given to me by Beatrice . I started going around in circles along with my luggage, though there was not much of it. Then finally, defeated, I went to the station master and showed him the ticket. He looked at me like I was speaking a foregin language. I quickly pased away from his gaze, I could swear that from the way he was looking at me - if I would have stood there for another minute that he would have called the mental asylum.

As I was pacing away I peaked back to make sure no one was following me - I don't know from where a big rock came in the middle of the platform - due to my lack of attention I crashed into it.

"_Oh! Ouch!_" I almost screamed.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry!" The tall, big, rock like strong man said.

He helped me get off the ground. I looked behind to check my luggage cart, and to my relief it was alright. One of the advantage of having limited luggage. Then when I turned to the man to thank him . Then for the first time I noticed that he was nearly 12 feet tall, with tangled black hair and beard and he was not wearing formal clothes but instead a long floor length robe. I was amazed at first of his dressing sense but then it struck me, he is strikingly similar to a man my grandfather used to tell me about. A man whom he considered his best friend.

Hesitatingly I handed him my ticket and asked him "Do you know where this platform is?"

He at first looked shocked, then composed his face and looked doubtly at me and asked "_Who are you?"_

"I am Melissa" When I did not get a satisfactory look I repeated "I am Melissa Albus Dumbledore"

At this his eyes widened. "What do you mean by _Melissa Albus Dumbledore _? And how do you know _him_?" He asked angrily.

"I know him because I am his _grand daughter_." I answered, scared of him and his anger.

As soon as I said this he had a knowing look on his face but at the sametime his eyes were frightened. "_Oh!_ I see. But what are you doing here? And that too unprotected?"

What does he mean by _unprotected _. I am old enough to take care of myself.

"I am Hagrid" He said interrupting my thoughts. "I was your grandfathers old friend." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" I said as politely as I can and outstretched my hand as a polite guesture. He seemed to be amused by my guesture but shook my hand anyway.

"C'mon now, lets get you to your platform before you get late." He said gazing at his watch.

I walked along with until we reached a loomy platform. I looked around to find that it was Platform No. 10

Confused I turned to ask my question "But it says Platform No.9¾ "

Hagrid saw my confused face and cluckled "You are going into the magic world, so isn't there supposed to be a special entrance ?"

A_ special entrance _I thought to myself . Then from there he took me right in the middle of a wall on either sides of it it was written Platform No. 9 and Platform No. 10.

I was still confused so he explained "You have to run through right in the middle of this wall and then you will reach to your destination." I opened my mouth to ask a question but he raised one hand to silence me and answered as if he had read the confusion in my thoughts "This done in order to keep our world a sceret from the human world."

I hesitated but he gave me an encouraging smile and handed me my trolley. I stepped forward to run in but he gently put a hand on my shoulder I jumped a bit but then smiled widely as he said "Goodbye and don't be afraid I will meet you in the school. Have a safe journey"

This brightened my mood a little. Atleast there is going to be someone I would know.

With my full enthusiasm I waved him goodbye and ran into the wall.

_Hogwarts here I come_

* * *

**Sorry to end here. But I'll update fast.**

**Please Review if you want me to continue.**


	3. First Sight

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it all.**

**This is the time when Melissa and Malfoy meet. And let me tell you that she does not know anything about Malfoy so its the first they meet.**

**Enjoy.**

**And sorry for late update.**

**Thankx. to AutumnUrie for reviews.**

**POV: Melissa and Malfoy**

* * *

**First Sight**

**Mel POV**

As soon as I went past that wall I was thinking of finding a loomer place, but to my utter surprise this place was full of life. I started to look around me - wondering - what this place is exactly called. Then while exploring I remembered that I have a train to catch, I ran in the direction where a group of childern was going but on reaching their destination I discovered that it was the wrong platform. I again turned around and thats when my sight caught a station master standing in the corner, to try my luck once more I went to him and showed him my ticket but thankfully he reacted normally.

But suddenly he bommed "You are late _Young Lady_! Go fast or you will miss you train!" guiding me the direction.

I ran in the direction only to discover that my train was ready to leave.

_Nice. This can happen only with me_. I thought bitterly to myself. In the meantime the train had started moving. Oh great! what worse can happen.

I ran in the direction - thank god I had limited luggage - and called for help, atleast someone will hear me and open the door. Today was definitely not my day but due to my _one rare lucky star _someone heard me and opened the door.

_"Hey please help me!" _I cried .

To my utter surprise he held out his hand for help. I quickly gave him my bag first - again thank god for my limited luggage - and then after placing my bag inside he stretched his hand out for helpling me in. I quickly took his hand and he pulled me inside. The force was quite much and because of which when he pulled me inside I lost balance, so he landed exactly on the top of me.

_Oh my god! This can only happen with me._

I quickly got up and straightened my clothes. I did not notice that he had extented his hand but then he cleared his throat loudly to get my attention.

"Hello. I am _Malfoy_" He introduced himself.

"Melissa but you can call me Mel." I said and shook his hand. He seemed quite pleased by my guester. "And thanks for helpling me out." I added, not wanting to be rude.

"My pleasure" He said still not letting go of my hand.

It was awkward, the way he was looking at me I mean. But soon he let go of my hand. Then I went towards my cabin but I could still feel his _gaze_ on me.

* * *

**MPOV**

I was just walking to the main entrence to get my last bag and then I heard someone calling from outside. _Moron._ I thought to myself. Missed the train. I at first thought to just turn a deaf ear to it but then I closely heard only to notice that it was the voice of a girl. _Oh great! Now what sould I do? _A part of my brain was telling me to just walkaway, but another part was telling me to go ahead and help her.

Eventually I ended up _helpling her_.

At first I got so busy that I did not notice how she looked. But then after I pulled her inside - she lost her balance and I ended on top of her - then I noticed her beauty.

_Oh my goodness! How can someone be so beautiful._

She had beautiful brown eyes with black hair and those rosy lips, _Oh god!_ I know how much I _restrained_ myself from kissing her.

She quickly stood up and started to straighten her clothes. I extened my hand but she did not notice it so I cleared my throat, desperate to get her attention. With luck it worked.

"Hello. I am Malfoy" I introduced myself.

"Melissa but you can call me Mel." She replied in her musical voice. She offered me to call her Mel does that mean that she likes me too.........

"And thanks for helpling me out." She said, interrupting my thoughts.

"My pleasure" I replied still looking at her like an idiot. Then I realised that I was still holding her hand so I let go of it, _unwillingly_.

Then she turned her back towards me and started to walk away, I desprately wanted to stop her but I was still not in my senses so I just stared after her for a good 10 mins, then when I realised what I was doing I quickly rushed to my cabin, still drenched in her thoughts.

_Mel. I thought._

* * *

**Sorry to end here but I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review.**


	4. Gryffindor's Newest Student

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the names and I own the plotline.**

**Thankx to Danny for the major help.**

**Pov's: Melissa, Malfoy**

**Gryffindor's Newest Student**

**Melissa POV**

I couldn't find an empty cabin anywhere; I really didn't want to sit with anyone, but I ended up opening a door and just sitting with a small group of people. I flopped on the left side, that's when I finally realized the boy I was sitting with had to brightest red hair I've ever seen.

"Hello, who might you be?"

I looked at him in thought. He looked sort of friendly, or weird—depending. I sighed.

"I'm Melissa, but most call me Mel."

In a nice gesture I placed my hand out and the kid took it.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but most call me Ron."

_Ronald? God, I'd kill someone if they named me that! I think Ron is the best it can get._

"I'll stick with Ron."

I said coolly, and I heard a famine voice speak.

"It's nice to meet you Melissa, I'm Hermione Granger."

I took my hand back and pressed my shoulders up against the wall. I nodded.

"Pleasure, and who might you be?"

I looked over at the other boy next to Hermione.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

_Potter? The boy who lived?_

"Do you really have the scar?"

I blurted out, but I was use to blurting my thoughts out, so I wasn't ashamed it came out. Harry smiled slightly and pulled his black hair out of eyes and I saw the small lighting bolt shaped scar.

"_Wicked…"_

Pretty much was it for the conversations, I wasn't really much of a talker, but I didn't care for their discussions either. I was rather relieved when the train stopped, and bolted out. I ran into someone by mistake and once I looked up I saw Draco Malfoy smiling at me.

"Nice bumping into you again, Mel."

"Nice bumping into you too, Malfoy."

The hall was crowding and I finished my way out to where there was a giant with a black bushy beard shouting to do get on the boats. I took the first empty one I saw and gently sat down. It would suck if I fell in the water. The boat rocked and I noticed Malfoy got on the same boat and sat next to me.

"We hardly spoke here, so why not make up time."

"Alright, who's the two with us?"

I looked over to the other two boys sitting in the boat too.

"Crabbe and Goyle, they're my friends. Any ways, is this your first time at Hogwarts? I don't reckon I've seen you around before."

"Yeah, first time here."

Malfoy looked up at the night sky for a few moments and faced me again.

"So you're gonna have to find out what house you're in. We're in Slytherin."

I hope they don't realize that Voldemort was in Slytherin as well. Truthfully, since my grandfather was in Gryffindor that's probably gonna be my house as well.

"I'm probably going to be in Gryffindor, my aunt is the head of the household."

"McGonagall is your aunt? _Blimey_, she's a real witch."

I scrunched my face.

"Sure she can be, but you get use to is I suppose."

Malfoy scoffed.

"I've known her for going on _seven years_, haven't gotten use to her yet, and probably won't, but enough about that, tell me about you. When did you first discover you were a witch?"

I racked my brain.

"I suppose a few months ago, maybe a year ago, but I didn't get accepted to Hogwarts till now."

"Interesting, I hope you end up in Slytherin, most girls in that house are rather stupid, be nice to have one that isn't a moron."

I laughed a little at that.

The boat stopped and I got off the boat and followed the students inside the castle. We walked into I'm guessing the banquet hall and students were sitting down on long benches, but I followed the herd of the other students to the front of the room. I had a hunch that was where I was suppose to go, and sure enough I saw a woman pull down a scroll with a black witch's hat and she called out and my name was on the top of the list. _Wern't the names supposed to be alphabetically aranged? Well, anyway the qucker we get over this the better it will be._

"Melissa McGonagall."

The room went quite and I walked up to the woman. She gestured with her hand holding the hat to a wooden chair. I took a seat and the hat was placed on my head.

"_Hmm…"_

I heard a deep voice call, it was coming from the hat, ah, a sorting hat.

"_Gryffindor!"_

He called and I heard applauses before walking over to the Gryffindor side. I took a seat, and honestly didn't realize I took a seat next to Hermione.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Mel."

"Thanks, Hermione."

* * *

**Malfoy POV**

I went into my cabin with Crabbe and Goyle; the bloody morons were eating of course. I think they'll pop soon enough from all the food they've devoured.

"Don't you two ever stop eating?"

Of course they had their mouths completely stuffed, so I was left hearing them mumble a response that I couldn't understand. I sat on the opposite side of them staring out the window thinking of Melissa.

About time the train stopped. I didn't even wait for the two lugs, I just left, and surprisingly I ran into Melissa once more. She looked up at me, but I smiled.

"Nice bumping into you again, Mel."

"Nice bumping into you too, Malfoy."

I was about to say something, but the stupid hall was crowding and I lost track of Melissa. Crabbe and Goyle finally came to my side and followed me out of the train. The stupid oaf Hagrid was giving commands to enter a boat. After I search I saw Melissa getting on an empty one.

"This way you two and behave yourselfs" I warned them.

I walked over to the boat and sat down inside it next to her.

"We hardly spoke here, so why not make up time."

She looked at me and then arched her neck over to Crabbe and Goyle's entrance.

"Alright, who's the two with us?"

"Crabbe and Goyle, they're my friends. Anyways, is this your first time at Hogwarts? I don't reckon I've seen you around before."

"Yeah, first time here."

I looked up at the sky for some sort of sentence to say. Once I finally thought of something I looked back at her, she was staring at me.

"So you're gonna have to find out what house you're in. We're in Slytherin."

She was quite for a few moments and answered.

"I'm probably going to be in Gryffindor, my aunt is the head of the household."

McGonagall is her _aunt_?_ Blimey!_

McGonagall is your aunt? _Blimey_, she's a real witch."

Mel scrunched her face, she should know how big of a witch McGonagall is since she's in the school now.

"Sure she can be, but you get use to is I suppose."

Sure, if that were the case it would have happened by now. I scoffed before my reply.

"I've known her for going on seven years, haven't gotten use to her yet, and probably won't, but enough about that, tell me about you. When did you first discover you were a witch?"

Usually if they discover them at a young age it usually means they're a powerful witch or wizard. Mel looked like she was thinking hard for this one.

"I suppose a few months ago, maybe a year ago, but I didn't get accepted to Hogwarts till now."

"Interesting, I hope you end up in Slytherin, most girls in that house are rather stupid, be nice to have one that isn't a moron."

Truth hurts, but Mel laughed. I'm glad she found it amusing.

The boat stopped and without another word Mel hopped out and merged into the sea of students, I guess I'll soon see if she will be in my house or not. I got out and waited for the two to stumble out. I'm surprise they didn't get sick; I would have from all the food they've devoured. Once they were on solid ground we went to the banquet hall and sat down on the Slytherin side. I looked towards the front and saw Mel in a crowd of new students along with McGonagall with the sorting hat.

"Melissa McGonagall."

I anxiously waited for Mel to sit on the chair. The hat was on her head.

"Hmm…"

He mused. I mentally had my fingers crossed.

* * *

"_Gryffindor!"_

I groaned in protest. Well, hopefully she'll be in some of my classes. The Gryffindor side applauded and she took a seat next to Granger. Thats not good.

* * *

**My special Thankx to my dearest friend/writer/sister AutumnDannie for helping me with this chapter. Actually this is all her idea and I am just posting it under my name. If it wasn't for her this story would have been deleted, so Thankx again Danny.**

**Also guys please nreview .**

**Bella **


	5. Author's Note! It's Important!

**Well, this is not an author's note, but a very important message.**

**I am shifting my stories from FanFiction to Wattpad.**

**My authors name is isabellalinner. Most of the stories have already been posted with same titles but different character names.**

**I would just like to thank all you guys for supporting me on FanFiction, and if you still want to continue with my stories feel free to view them on Wattpad. **

**The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page.**

**For the last time…**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


End file.
